Austin and Ally Switch
by Tmnt 2012 rocks
Summary: What happens when a 12 year old girl switches bodies with Ally? I do NOT own Austin and Ally and I never did. Yeah, this is a really weird story. But it is my first.
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally Switch Chapter 1

12 year old Heather Guernsey sat at the computer screen and sighed. It was midnight, and she was writing an essay for school that was due the next day that still wasn't finished. "Well, maybe I should take a break. It could help me think" Heather said. So she went to go watch an episode of Austin and Ally, her favorite show. As she watched Austin and Ally, she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep. But when she woke up, she wasn't in front of her computer anymore…


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Austin and Ally. It's not mine and never was. Just sayin'.**

Austin and Ally Switch Chapter 2

Heather's POV:

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I realized that I wasn't in my house anymore. Some guy ran into the room and said "Ally, are you okay?! What happened?" "Who are you and why did you call me Ally?!" I said. "Um, Ally, I'm your dad. And I called you Ally because your name is Ally. Are you feeling okay?" Said the guy that I guess was Ally's dad. I said "Uh… I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." I lied. Ally's dad said "Okay, well get ready. It's time to open the shop." Uh, Okay…dad…" I said. Ally's dad smiled, and left the room.

What is going on? Why is my name Ally? And _what _shop? Wait a second… Austin and Ally! I must of gone into a dimension where Austin and Ally are real! Oh man… that means Ally is me! And she's probably going to girlify me! (I'm a tomboy, so that would be REALLY bad.) And how am I going to be Ally?! Oh well… I guess I'll try my best… but NO ONE can find out I'm from another dimension. EVER.

5 minutes later…

Austin's POV:

"Um… Ally… you look… different…" I said. She was wearing a baggy green T-shirt, blue shorts, and sneakers. Her hair was also WAY more messed up than usual. She kinda looked like she had gotten dressed in the dark. "Sup Austin" said Ally. "Um… sup?" I said. "Ally, are you okay?" said Dez, who had just walked up behind me. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" said Ally. "Well, you kinda look like you got dressed in the dark" Dez said. Trish walked up, saw Ally, and screamed. "Ally, what happened to you?!" Trish said. "Come on, I don't look that bad" Said Ally. "Suurreee you don't Ally. Suurreee." Said Trish. "Wow Ally, it's like you're a different person from another dimension or something" Dez said. "A-a-another person? F-f-from another dimension? Where did you hear that? " Ally said. "Um… nowhere…" Said Dez. "Okay, good" said Ally. "Okay…" We all said.

But I just know something's up with Ally.

I just know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Austin and Ally. I mean, what do you think?**

Austin and Ally switch chapter 3

Trish's POV: Ally is obviously hiding something, but I don't know what. But she's lying much better than usually… I should ask her about that later… In the meantime… "DEZ!" I shouted.

Heather's POV: Cool! I get to witness a real life Dez and Trish fight! They're fighting about something stupid again, like in the show. And Trish has another job. Again. She got a job at the TMNT fan shop. She says it pays well, even though she always has fangirls screaming in her ear. Eh, I'm kinda bored of watching Trish and Dez fight. I should go talk to Austin. "Hey Austin" I said. "Hey Ally" Austin said. "We should probably start working on our song." "Huh? Oh yeah…" I said.

Oh man.

I'm a terrible songwriter.

Austin POV: Well, we went up to Ally's songwriting room, but she must have writer's block or something, because this is the best she could come up with:

_We were writing songs_

_And writing songs?_

Yeah, I should ask her what's going on. "Ally?" I said. "Yeah?" Ally answered nervously. "Can I ask you something?" I said. "Um… okay?" she said. "Well, I mean, don't take this the wrong way, but you've been acting pretty weird since this morning. Especially after Dez said that thing about other dimensions or something." I said. "Um… weird? Na, I mean why would I be acting weird, I mean, what would Dez's sentence mean to me? I mean, it's not like I'm from another dimension or something" Ally said nervously. "Wait, why does it sound like you're trying to hide the fact that you're from another dimension?" I said. "Um… well… you see… uh… ha ha… bye." Ally said nervously while backing out of the room. "Wait! Ally!" I said. Then I blushed because we were so close together. Yeah, I know, blushed. I do kinda like her more than a friend. But I'm a bit confused about my feelings for her. Anyways, that's beside the point. Ally sighed. "Austin, can you keep a secret?" She said. "Even from Dez?" I said. "Yes, even from Dez" Ally sighed. "Okay, I'm listening." I said. "Okay, but you might not believe it" said Ally. "Try me" I said. "Well…"

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Don't worry though, I'll update soon. Bye! Review if you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! I do not own Austin and Ally. No duh. Okay, well here's the story.**

Austin and Ally switch chapter 4

Previously on Austin and Ally Switch:

Ally sighed. "Austin, can you keep a secret?" She said. "Even from Dez?" I said. "Yes, even from Dez" Ally sighed. "Okay, I'm listening." I said. "Okay, but you might not believe it" said Ally. "Try me" I said. "Well…"

Austin POV:

"Well, I'm… kinda not actually Ally and I'm from another dimension" Ally said really fast. "Wait, what?" I said. "Yeah, I knew you would have trouble processing it" Ally who claimed she was not Ally said. "W-wait, where's the proof?" I said.

Just then, some out of breath, brown-haired kid, raced into the room. "Finally!" she exclaimed. "Do you know how hard it is to go through a portal to another dimension and find the way back to Sonic Boom in a 12-year-old's body?!" she said. "Well, this is weird. I'm looking at myself in front of me" Ally who's not Ally said. "Wait, so you're saying that that kid is you?!" I said. "Yep. Oh, and my name is actually Heather. Not Ally. That's Ally." Heather said. She pointed to the kid that just ran in.

Oh wow. This is really weird. Ally is actually not Ally and the kid is actually Ally! Wow, that sounded really weird. How am I going to fix this?!

Ally POV:

Okay, so I'm trapped in some 12-year old's body! Yeah, things have been REALLY weird. Okay, this all started when I fell asleep one day and woke up in some kid named Heather's body! I finally found a way to get back though. It turns out, Heather loved Sci-Fi, so she had books of it all around her room. That girl REALLY loves Sci-Fi… but anyways, she had books on dimension-traveling too. So I read some and figured out a way to create a portal back to my dimension. I know, crazy, right?

Anyway, her dimension was pretty much like mine, except Austin was supposedly some guy named Ross Lynch and I was somebody named Laura Marano. Weird…anyway, it was really hard for me to concentrate in Heather's house because she had 3 hectic little siblings, always causing trouble. They were named Ryan, Lauren, and Eric. Guess their parents had a thing for two-syllable names… But yeah, now I'm back in my dimension. And I'm also looking up at myself. Yeah, I'm still in Heather's body. And I'm in some really weird clothes… that girl has like the same everything in her closet! But I gotta figure out how to get back into my own body… I didn't really think of that. I should ask Austin if he has any ideas…

"Hey Austin? Do you have any idea of how to switch us back?" I asked. "Hmm…I don't know… Heather, you got any ideas?" Austin asked. "Well, if I remember right, in issue 37 of Supernatural stuff, Sami and James switch bodies, and they get back to their own bodies by at exactly 12:00pm, they think about the other person, say switch, and jump 3 times. It's a long shot, but it's all we got" said Heather. "Well, we could try it" I said. "Yeah, it's worth a shot" said Austin. "Okay, we'll do it tonight" said Heather.

**Will it work? Will Ally and Heather switch back? Well, you will see soon. Review if you want! Bye. **


End file.
